A nightmare of things to come
Second-to-minutes: major insanity within minutes at the emergence of Great Cthulhu all along the pacific region. Massive earth quakes in some regions. Madpeople world wide scream, some die, others attack their staff muttering strange languages. A region in the pacific starts boiling without heat. Planes drop from the sky, the crews mad and delerious. A politician in Tokyo speaking on TV recites an ancient series of syllables and starts using a plastic object to skin the flesh of his face, but stays alive as he dismantles the bone from his head with his bare hands. Some of the people watching this unfold do the same, all across Asia. In North Korea a small village erupts in to blue green flame. Less than 15 minutes A anxious and panicked crowd in San Francisco park comes to a halt as a.. tentacled mass.. erupts from the soil and begins convulsive transformations in all fleshy organisms it touches - a wave of transformations of things proceeds from golden gate park at an exponential rate. In Africa bull elephants all swell and bloat in to red blistered flesh and die, producing voracious green insects that insect humans. In the Pacific a massive blue black cloud is forming like an oceanic nimbus. All who see this cloud develop acute symptoms of stage seven psychotic schizophrenia, massive hallucinations with utterly deranged caleidoscopic images. All across the pacific rim people commit suicide, kill other people. In Indonesia massive crowds living along the eastern coasts turn in to ravenous cannibal hordes that appear to be infectious, and within minutes their bodies seem to be ... twisted caricatures of the human shape... Death toll after fifteen minutes is about ten million human beings world wide. Within the hour there are visible changes to all natural laws occuring. Machines fail to operate. World wide things crawl from graves that were never human, and who chant in alien languages. Half a million people n Siberia see a new primary color between yellow and red. In many places along the pacific rim, half the people - well over a billion have gone insane. Everyone on Earth at the very least feels a mixture of paranoia, acute pains, nausea, has subtle dreamlike hallucinations, sees things move in the corner of their eyes, smells unnatural smells or is otherwise impaired. In some places massive stones float up from the soil in grotesque swirling patterns. The nimbus of clouds in the Pacific roils out an an exponential rate. In space the international space station is slowly filled with a protoplasmic froth of tentacles. A US commander who tries to launch nuclear missiles finds all containment for fossionable materials slowly melting from the insides (as much happens in nuclear power stations or storage spaces for radioactive waste) and turning in to a brightly bluegreen slime that bubbles and spreads. Millions of humans suddenly develop, for a brief time, telepathic and other supernatural abilities, often with extreme pain, emotions, psychotic episodes. Beasts transform world wide in to blasphemies beyond words. CERN, and several other particle physics laboratories, were just conducting experiments and perceive a radical change in how subatomic particles operate. In one instance a small accelerator in upstate New York produces a elongated area stretching out a mile from the particle emission lab where natural laws and matter and human bodies - even light - seem to be completely of a different nature. None who walks in that region comes out recognizable. Death toll about 150 million humans world wide. In several hours In many places along the pacific things unhallowed emerge from the ocean in a nightmare landscape, amid absurd and completely bewildering weather phenomenon. Our sun experiences a most peculiar active phase, with geometric patterns appearing on its surface. On Jupiter's moon io, half the crust cracks and massive volcanoes emerge in a twisted pentacle configuration. On Mars mons Olympus erupts black ooze. In the Himalaya's a mountainous region slowly collapses upwards in to majestic floating mountains amid an unbroken rythmic trembling series of earthquakes that seem more like chants. 95% of all humans are infected, sick, deranged, in a severely confused state. 25% of all humans world wide have sudden physical abnormalities. About half a billion humans are now effectively deceased, most of them by suicide, although in many cases these suicides don't appear to be fully effective an they keep trying over and over and over. One Day - the world is half covered in a dark storm interspersed with lightning. In many places slime and twisted shapes rain from the sky. Existing buildings have deformed, many landscapes have become completely unnatural. Woods mutate, change shape. In some places dimensions are distorted, villages and landscape elements changing shape. Worldwide people are transported between places, or rifts to other realities open up. Most humans have been affected physically, mentally. About half of humans have turned in to something else, mostly dangerous, especially along coastal regions. Everyone is pretty much clinically insane. Strange disease spread and it is hard to say where one disease, mutation, hallucination or contamination begins and the other ends. The moon changes color to deep red, star patterns in the sky change in to new shapes. Several billion humans are now effectively lost, although in many places the dead are coming back to life, even dead gibbering things centuries dead - some of these form bloated monstrosities that shamble across the landscape... One week The entire planet is a blighted sickness of roiling clouds streaked with primal and unnatural colors, all life is twisted, most minds have melted in to a roiling blasphemy incanting His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name, His name .... 366 hours after emergence the last human in northern Europe, while hiding in a mine, succumbs, twists in to insanity, stalks grow from his eyes and he starts devouring his six family members in the next underground chamber, who have already died a day earlier - and where fornicating in to an assembled tentacled mass of putrid black ooze. In the pacific a monolithic black ..."structure" miles high spreads like a cancer on the planet, well visible from space. Peaks jut from a boiling ocean strewn with tentacles and filth, and in the middle.. ahh.. nnn .. no. I.. can n.. not ahh.. HTY%$#(KJHH -Recitation of a nightmare. Arkham Asylum.